solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20151202084343
Vollotorian sat upon his golden throne, examining one of his expensive new lances. He ran his talons along its metal edges and checked the sharpness of its points. Vollotorian was satisfied as the weapon met his lethally high standards for elegance and purpose. He set it against his throne and sipped some champagne when Perellius and Malavonde walked in. Their beaks dropped open at the sight of their father's new weapon. It could kill dozens of animals if Vollotorian used it in a duel. Vollotorian took it up and faced his sons. They took a nervous step back. Vollotorian: (curtly) Yes? Perellius: Norrow's here. He needs to see you. It's about Mara. Vollotorian: Mara? Malavonde: Norrow said she's been having this affair— Vollotorian: Send him in. (He sat upon his throne. Norrow came in, looking exhausted. Vollotorian looked at his sons and pointed his lance toward the exit. They left immediately. Vollotorian glared at Norrow.) Vollotorian: I'm concerned about my daughter and her five children. What has been happening? Norrow: She started seeing this golden eagle a year ago. I found out because she left a love letter to him on her side of our bed. I confronted her about it, and she could barely keep her rage. Vollotorian: She inherited her temper from me. Norrow: Mara threatened to kick me out and call the Surveillance Owls if I told our children about it. I said not a word. She covered up for her disappearances by telling us she was visiting you. Vollotorian: I'll settle my daughter once I bring her here. I don't care how old she is because I'm still her father. Go on. Norrow: Mara invited her boyfriend to live with us several months ago. She spent eighty percent of her time doting on him and having sex with him while threating us with arrest if we were to interfere. I only stayed for our childrens' sakes. I couldn't just leave my sons and daughter with a mother who cared for them no more. The last straw happened a week ago. My son Cohen confronted the golden eagle, telling him how he wrenched the family apart. The golden eagle then told Mara, who went completely berserk. She screamed and shrieked at Cohen, telling him to leave and never come back. All Cohen did was tell his mother the ugly truth. He didn't physically assault anyone. It ended up that Mara had her own son arrested. I felt so for him, as well as his four innocent siblings. She then had sex with that eagle for an hour after. Our family has a deep wedge within it. Vollotorian: ''She will be punished ''. . . . (His grip tightened on his lance as he sat upon his throne. He was positively fuming with rage over Mara's misdeeds. It was all he could do to not start screaming then and there.) Norrow: Please, Voralonus. You're the only one who can control her. Vollotorian: I know. I'm sending out my Surveillance owls to take that bastard eagle into my custody. (Vollotorian did so, ordering twenty birds to Mara's home.) Mara will watch as I kill him and he falls. She's been cursed, Norrow. Once that bird is dead she'll return to her normal self. I know this because golden eagles have a penchant for seducing mothers. If I were to leave this to her, it would only be a matter of time before she sacrifices one of her own children for her eagle. The execution will take place as soon as the eagle arrives here along with Mara. I also sent Toran to free my grandson Cohen from his cell. God knows if he would've died there. Stay here, Norrow. (Vollotorian rose from his throne. He stepped outside onto a stone platform and ordered Rhazachaan to gather the kindling along with a wooden pole.) An hour later, Vollotorian's Surveillance Owls kept a tight hold upon Mara as Vollotorian approached her. Norrow stood in front of his children as he watched. Mara cowered from the burning aura her father radiated. Four more owls locked her boyfriend into place. The eagle swore and Vollotorian spun around, hitting him hard. He glared at his daughter once again. Vollotorian: Mara. You stand here and bear your word before all of us. Did you chronically have sex with this eagle? Mara: Yes. Vollotorian: Did you place him above your own husband and children? Mara: Yes, Father. Vollotorian: Did you have your own son arrested because he told you the truth you've been denying? Mara: Yes. Vollotorian: (Turned away towards the eagle. He held his lance to the bastard's throat.) You will never see my daughter again. I'm relieving this desert of your existence. (He had his guards tie the eagle to the pole as Mara screamed for her father's mercy. Vollotorian ignored her.) Mara: NO! NO! I LOVE HIM— Vollotorian looked at the eagle before slashing his stomach open with his lance. The eagle roared in pain as Vollotorian lit the kindling. The fire ignited and slowly spread. It reached the eagle, searing his feathers, flesh and bones. Vollotorian watched in silence as the eagle's shrieks of agony pierced the calm night air. Eventually the roaring flames drowned out any sounds of pain. Several minutes passed until the flames burnt out, replaced by a pile of ashes. Vollotorian swept them off the edge of the cliff. Mara looked up at her father. She felt the curse the eagle had given her fall away, never to return. Vollotorian approached his daughter, who fell to the floor, sobbing. Mara: My God . . . I'm so, so sorry. (Norrow came up to her and she pulled him into a tight hug.) Norrow, I must've been the worst wife in the Solaranian Desert. I owe you so much. (Mara's children came to their mother. She embraced them so tightly they couldn't move. She then hugged Cohen, who returned her affection.) Cohen . . . I feel terrible on how I treated you, just because you told me the truth. I was completely blindsided. I'm so sorry, my love. Cohen: It's nothing, Mother. I was disrespectful too. I'm just glad this is over. Vollotorian: Everyone inside. (They followed the Chancellor into the hall. Vollotorian sat on his throne again.) Thank God that's resolved. Mara, you are to never have an affair and abandon your children or husband again. Mara: Okay. And thank you for setting me free. (Vollotorian curtly nodded.)